Hilda's new Pokemon Adventure
by TheWinter2204
Summary: There are two new types of Pokemon that were discovered in the Pokemon world and Hilda will be one of the first to see how the "Stank" and the "Kink" type act. This story will include a lot of farting and sinilar things.


**Chapter 1**

 _The very Beginning_

It was nice and sunny on Unova, especially in Nuvema town, the perfect day for the start of Hilda's Pokemon journey. She was still lying in bed lazily, watching her alarm clock. She woke up early and since she was scared that she could miss the alarm if she fell asleep again, she just waited there.Hildacould have just gotten up, but everything was already packed and if she came early, she would have just had to wait in front of the lab anyway.

After about ten minutes, which felt like decades for Hilda, the alarm finally went off. She jumped out of bed and got into her clothes, smirking in excitement as she walked down the stairs. She happily made herself some beans and toast, eating them happily. Afterwards, she checked her backpack one last time she started walking toward the lab.

To her surprise, Professor Juniper was already waiting outside with nobody else around. "What took you so long?" she asked, seeming annoyed. Hilda looked at her watch confused and then at the big clock inside the lab. She face palmed, realizing that her clock was exactly an hour slow. "I'm so sorry, Professor! I must have forgotten about Daylight saving time..."Juniper sighed, but had a smirk on her face. "Don't worry, I mean the consequences are enough now anyway. You're lucky I still have Pokemon here for you. One of them is even one of the new types!"

Hilda looked confused, turning her head. She had not heard about any of this. "What exactly are these new types?", she asked curiously. The professor giggled "What? You haven't heard of them yet?" After Hilda shook her head, professor Juniper ran inside with her and played a recording, making Hilda looked up at the TV. "Watch, this will explain."

It was a rather short presentation about two whole new types of Pokemon, the _Kink_ _type_ and the _Stank_ _type_. Both of them had many new Pokemon and it was even discovered that there were already known Pokemon like Gardevoir or Ekans that could have evolved to have one of the new types as well.

The Kink type Pokemon were known for their erotic abilities, some submissive and some dominative, while the Stank types had many rather disgusting abilities like producing huge amounts of scat or making crowds of people black out with just the scent of their farts or sweaty feet.

Hilda gasped as she heard about the stank type, secretly always loving smelly things. To the point where she would sneak down the stairs to sniff her mother's shoes after she had been working for hours.

She smiled as the professor held out two Pokeballs for her. One with the Water Pokemon she already knew, Oshawott and the other with the mysterious new Stank type inside. "This one is called Stankymon", Juniper said, blushing a little. "I got to name it... I'm not that creative with names." Hilda chuckled and grabbed the ball with Stankymon inside without hesitation, letting it out on the floor immediately. A green, human-like creature smaller than Hilda's thigh appeared on the floor, having very short legs and arms, though quite a huge butt.

"It's still rather untrained, but after watching you take care of my Pokemon last month makes me confident that even this little creature will obey you soon." Hilda picked it up and giggled as it already let out a big fart on her, filling the lab with the nasty scent as Hilda breathed it in, appearing to be the only one enjoying it. After a rather quick goodbye, she was pretty much shoved out because of the smell. Then shequicklystarted her journey, holding her grumpy Stankymon in front of her chest.

After a while of walking, she was able to hear a voice behind her. "Hilda! Hilda! I waited just for you, don't forget me!" Turning around, Hilda saw the blonde girl named Natalie, who has been her friend since childhood. Hilda sighed, smiling as she waited for her to catch up.

Natalie breathed heavily "I told you I wasn't gonna go without you! As revenge for forgetting me, I'm totally gonna beat you in this Pokemon battle now!" Without even waiting for an answer, she threw out her Pokeball and a big, blue blob in shape of a woman appeared. After Hilda's Pokedex scanned this weird creature, she found out that it was called Kum, a Water/Kink Pokemon that used its body, which is entirely made of slime, to trap enemies inside it andsuffocatethem.

Hilda smiled. "If you think so, go ahead and try. But don't cry when I beat you!" She put her Stankymon on the floor, surprised how little it seemed to actually care. It was just sitting there with its arms crossed. However, before Natalie was able to laugh, she noticed that her own Pokemon had apparently started taking a nap at that moment.

Both trainers tried to motivate their Pokemon to at least move, though all Natalie accomplished with pushing her Pokemon was slipping and falling to the ground, while Hilda wasn't even able to make her Pokemon face her. Her and Natalie just looked ateach other. "Glad that that mistake at least happened with you and not with some stranger, I would have been so embarrassed...", Natalie said as she chuckled to brighten the mood.

Hilda's face brightened up as she had an idea. "If this Pokemon is anything like me, she's gonna love this!", she whispered to herself before grabbing her snack box and opening it. She took a small part off of some cheese inside the box and handed it to her Pokemon, which greedily grabbed it and stuffed it into its mouth, trying to steal more snacks out of the box. Hilda smiled, glad that she found out how to handle this kind of situation now. "I'll give you as much as you want and even buy more, but you have to obey, understand?"

The Stankymon seemed to sigh, but did as it was told to, now running up to the Kum, which was much bigger compared to Stankymon. To Hilda's surprise, it got stuck inside after jumping at the Kum, trying to attack it.

Natalie couldn't hold herself from laughter, tearing up as she watched the little Pokemon struggle inside. Hilda frowned, but then noticed that her Stankymon was letting out farts inside the slimy body, slowly inflating it and making the Kum wake up.

It groaned as it felt all the gas inside, but was unable to let it out. As Kum was weakened from the gas, it couldn't concentrate and it was very easy for Stankymon to escape its body, taunting the much bigger enemy after it fell over.

Natalie kicked the ground and let her Pokemon back into her ball, facing the ground. Hilda smiled and walked up to her. "Don't worry, I'm sure next time it'll go better. You just need to connect with your Pokemon more!"

Natalie looked her in the eyes, now having a determined smile on her face "Alright, I will bond with my Pokemon! And next time we'll have some better results!" She ran back to the village to heal her Pokemon back up and Hilda continued her journey.

She picked Stankymon back up and rubbed through its hair, making it sigh. As she realized that she forgot to keep her promise, she ran to the small forest next to the path, using the trees for shadows and sat down, unpacking her snack box again. She gave her Stankymon more pieces on cheese, making it smile more and more until it seemed full.

She ate a sandwich afterwards and then looked at the cute, chubby belly of her Pokemon, starting to tickle it a little. Surprised, it fell back and started chuckling. As Hilda realized that, she used both her hands to mercilessly tickle the little Stankymon's tummy.

It was extremely ticklish and now started letting out loud and nasty farts, laughing hysterically at the same time. Hilda happily sniffed the smell, which others would have probably called disgusting.

After several minutes, she stopped, the whole area now covered with the smell of the farts. Hilda kissed her Pokemon's cheek and picked it up again, starting to walk to the next town.

I am just trying out something interesting and hope this is something at least someone will enjoy. Please tell me what you honestly think about it, maybe I'll continue.


End file.
